Sea of Unfinished Stories
by KeyHolder672
Summary: Pieces of different story ideas I've had swimming through my mind but could not muster the energy of actually writing to completion.


Harry hummed as he swept. It was a slow day, with nary a person coming into the shop. That was fine with him, it was less he had to _see_ of other people. Really, he loved using his gift to help people, but some of the things he had seen where just not meant to be observed by the eyes of a thirteen year old. He shivered.

The door opened wide. Harry observed the possible customer through the see-through curtains. It was a tall woman with blond hair and green eyes. Harry's eyes glazed over and smiled.

Emma Swan.

He magicked the broom away and straighten his clothes. Emma was snooping around, her nose inches away from a vial full of Love Potion. He quickly poofed behind her, the green smoke quickly dissipating. He cleared his throat. Emma jumped and turned around, her eyes wide.

Her eyes quickly landed on him. "Jesus, don't do that!"

Harry gave her an amused smiled. "Sorry about that, I have a habit of scaring people."

Emma looked around. "So, um, is Madam Drusilla here? I was told to come here by a friend."

"You came here for a reading, correct?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." She answered slowly. "I was told she could help me, give me answers on a couple of things."

Harry hummed, his eyes staring intently at her. "Well, Madam Drusilla is not here at the moment. I am, however, her apprentice."

Emma's face showed doubt. "Listen, kid. I only came here because my friend pestered me to. I don't believe in any of this crap, but she does. So, if she isn't here, I'm just going to go."

She turned to leave. Harry hummed before turning to sit.

"You know, if you keep running like that, Emma, you'll never find the answers you are looking for."

She froze on the spot. She turned around to look at him. "How do you know my name?"

Harry smiled a little. "It's a little talent I have. It helps with the customers, you see. One of the reasons I was offered work here."

He could see she was about to turn to leave again, so he quickly said more.

"Emma, such a beautiful name, filled with such grace. Like a Swan."

Her eyes showed everything, even when her body didn't. "How did you know my last name?"

Harry did not speak, but merely motioned for her to take the seat in front of him. She slowly sat, her face filled an unreadable emotion.

"Would you like me to tell you your future?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She slowly nodded her head, her eyes still full of doubt. Harry's eyes glazed over once more as he looked into the time stream and _searched_. It was a tough process, looking into someones future, because when he _looked,_ the future of everything jumped unto the front _._ After searching for her future, he needed to push aside what _could_ be, the different futures created with every single decision Emma made, for what _will_ be, events that were set in stone from the very beginning of time.

He searched for her through the time stream and let everything flow through his inner eye. Almost immediately, images began to unveil in quick succession.

" _Emma, you found us!"_

 _"I did it to give you your best chance."_

" _Burn the witch!"_

 _"Operation Mongoose?"_

" _He does not want to see you right now, Swan!"_

" _I did it to protect you!"_

Harry's eyes turned to normal and he looked at her with pride and pity. "Oh, Emma."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shook his head. "You are strong, stronger than most give you credit for. You survive what has broken thousands of people, and persevered." He smiled slightly. 'Her future is indeed full of danger. I wonder if I could help, even if just a little.'

Her face showed her skepticism at his declaration. Harry sighed and looked at her straight in the eye.

'She doesn't believe. She won't believe in anything I say unless I can prove to her otherwise. What can I do? If I tell her her past she will say I did a background check on her. She won't believe me if I tell her her future; might even suggest me to an insane asylum. Not that I can fault her for it; I would too if I didn't know better.' Harry paused his line of thinking before he almost slapped himself.

He almost grinned.

"Emma, do you believe in Magic?"


End file.
